


Rainin On Sunday

by SisterWine



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, Angora, and two wet & cold bodies. After the Case Tie-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainin On Sunday

It had been pouring rain all day. Logan hated the rain. He turned off the road, past the front gate, and into the driveway of a very well-groomed mansion. The pre-driveway had been a grey gravel that crunched and popped under the tires of the slowed vehicle. As he pulled up, onto the shiny and slick tiled drive, he shut the engine off and mumbled under his breath, "I hate the rain." The door to the old beat up pick up groaned open and groaned again as it was slammed shut. Logan hurried to the front door, to the left of the drive, and shoved his key into the lock, wanting to get into the dry house.

As the door opened, Logan paused. Something didn't feel right to him. He growled and yanked his key out of the lock before closing the door. Logan looked around the clean, white tiled living room, just past the entry landing, and found two bare feet attached to bare legs that lay on the white angora rug, behind the long, curved creme sofa. The shades were open, letting in what was left of the covered sunlight, and a full view of the torrential rain that came down in buckets outside. He sniffed and listened for a heartbeat. Blood, no. Heartbeat, yes.

"Cajun?"

No answer.

Logan stepped forward, unsheathing the claws on his right hand. It hadn't phased him that he was soaked from the rain, and the cool air in the house gave him goosebumps. As he came to a stop at the sofa's side, he looked down at the young man, naked and lying on his back with his eyes closed, listening to the rain. Side-stepping and sitting down on the sofa's high arm, he "hmm-ed."

"What have we here?"

"He's breathin'... but he's not movin'."

"Wonder if I should do somethin' about that... " Then he paused, lookin' down at the naked Cajun who was still lying there with his eyes closed but a smile about to split his pretty face in half, it'd seem. 'Exhibitionist', Logan thought to himself and shook his head slowly.

"I should probably cover him up........ in case someone comes in......" Logan offered and watched a shiver run through Remy's body, making all the hair on his arms and legs stand on end. Logan grinned wolfishly as he slowly slid off the sofa's arm, lowering himself carefully to the floor beside the lanky thief. He leaned over the cinnamon-haired kid, his hands on the floor to either side of him and leaned down.

His lips barely brushed against the kid's mouth, the touch was barely perceptible and Remy had to fight the urge to open his eyes. He didn't want to break the spell of the moment and then the touch was confirmed when he felt Logan's soft wide lips move over his as if nibbling a sweet snack.

Remy couldn't help a giggle. A flinch as he moved his arms up to hold Logan in place. A sigh as Logan pulled back to ask him a question.

"What- uh-, what are you doin', lyin on the rug, naked? Couldn't find anything to wear, again?" Logan smiled as Remy finally opened his eyes to look at the man who hovered a foot above him.

Remy chuckled and shook his head, "Nope. S' a nice day, outside, so I t'ought I would jus' lie here, an' soak it all in. Love de sound of de rain. Went out to play in it, but no fun if you not here to dry Remy off an' warm him up from de cold. So, been lyin here, waitin on ya."

Logan "hmm-ed" again. "Gonna have to remedy that." He sat up and took off his shirt before reaching to unfasten his belt and jeans. "I think I need dryin off and warmin up, too. We might be able to work together on that." As he slipped out of his clothes, Logan exhaled, long and slow as he lay down next to Remy and ran a warm hand along Remy's bare and cool and taut stomach, gaining a shiver out of the young man.

"Ah, looks like you already warmin Remy up, cher." Remy winked and raised a hand to play in the damp black hair on Logan's head. He laughed as Logan pulled back to shake his head, deliberately letting drops of water fall onto Remy's face and chest.

Deep laugh as Logan went back to kissing his way down Remy's body, coming to a stop at slender hips. He licked the inside of a slender, milky thigh, and ran the tip of his tongue between the two round, plump "boys" between two shivering legs. Logan looked up and winked. "You warmed up, now?"

Remy kept his eyes on the other man, shaking his head and smiling, knowing what was to come.

"Mm, gonna have to do somethin about that." Logan licked the underside of an erect length as he spread Remy's legs wider before spitting into a tight ring of muscle and poking a finger inside to loosen the hole.

Remy gasped and arched his back up to Logan's stomach as Logan now hovered over him again.

Removing his finger and easing his own hard erection into the tight ring, Logan whispered into Remy's left ear, "you gonna close the blinds, at least?" He nodded over to the chalet-style windows that Remy lay in front of.

A gasp before a breathy answer, "non."

Logan kissed the side of Remy's neck, just below the earlobe, and chuckled softly. He started a soft, slow pace that had Remy moaning and hissing, and clawing at the strong arms that held Logan up. As the pace quickened, Logan moved his left hand down to hold Remy's hip, while the other was placed firmly on the floor, holding him up as he arched Remy's back up, against him.

The pace continued as Logan became more forceful and timed in his thrusts. He pushed in deeper and panted harder and Remy cooed and begged in his ears for more, deeper, and harder. "Damn, kid, do they teach you this in CIA school? You might wear me out, soon," he joked.

Remy laughed loudly. "You want Remy to go back to bein de top, cher?"

Holding Remy's hips against his own as he came, Logan purred as Remy let his head fall back and gasp, open-mouthed at the feeling of the intense moment. Lowering both of them down to the floor, slowly, their lips locked in a mad, passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours. When it broke, Logan panted briefly as he smiled down at Remy's pleasantly numb expression.

Logan pulled out and lay down next to Remy. He closed his eyes and just lay there, listening to the younger man breathe. Remy was asleep, already. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Remy. "This is a first. Normally, you want to finish." Logan sat up and found the folded throw blanket sitting on the last sofa cushion, and unfolded it, draping it over them both as he snuggled down for a nap on the rug together. "Maybe later." He wondered as he fell asleep, just why Remy had to see him so urgently, but had other things on his mind than telling Logan what it was. The sex was good but this was unlike Remy.

Very unlike Remy.

 

End.


End file.
